Percy's Quests
by myotpispercabeth
Summary: Hazel asks about why Percy is so respected at camp. Annabeth and Percy explain.


**All rights go to Rick Riordan. I do not own the PJO or the HoO series. I repeat, I do not own the PJO or the HoO series. Peace.**

Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel and Frank were following Percy and Annabeth to the Canoe Lake, because Percy wanted to show them a new thing he had managed to do with water.

"C'mon, guys! The sun is not gonna stay up there forever!" Percy called.

"Ah-ha! So this has something to do with the sun!" Piper pointed at Percy, like she had won the lottery.

"Um, Beauty Queen? He already told us that. Before we left." Leo pointed out to Piper.

"Oh."

"Guys? Are we going to see Percy's spectacular thing or what?" Jason sighed.

Jason, Piper and Leo looked for Percy and Annabeth, just to find out that they and Hazel and Frank had already walked ahead of them. They ran up to catch up with them, just in time to hear Hazel ask Percy something.

"Hey, Perce?"

"Yeah, Hazel?"

"What, exactly, did you do to earn the whole camp's respect?"

"Well..." Annabeth answered for her boyfriend, while Percy face-palmed and mouthed _why?_ to Hazel. Hazel looked at Percy curiously. All of the rest of the seven leaned in, to hear Annabeth's reply.

"She's going to exaggerate." Percy muttered.

"And, _he's _going to play it all down. But, not today, mister."Annabeth poked her boyfriend in the chest. "The Stolls got a video of most of your work." Percy put his head in his hands at hearing this. Piper could only just hear him mutter _stupid Stolls...Clarisse's spear... kill them..._ She grinned at him.

"Fine. I may as well start. I've been on five quests. By that, I mean I've completed five prophecies. Of course, two of those quests were illegal..."

"What do you mean 'illegal'?" Piper questioned.

"I mean, I wasn't exactly chosen by the leader of the quest. I sort of... snuck out and joined them."

"What?"

"He'll explain when he gets to those quests." Annabeth looked pointedly at Percy.

* * *

"In my first quest, I had to find Zeus' lightning bolt, which somebody had stolen." He quickly looked at Annabeth before continuing. "Anna-"

"Percy, you haven't told them about the thing that happened _before_ you entered camp." Annabeth scolded Percy. He nodded, albeit reluctantly.

"Before I knew anything about demigods and camp, I thought that I was just an abnormal teenager with ADHD and dyslexia. I had _way_ too many 'accidents' to be normal. I went to a crap boarding school called Yancy Academy and had a satyr called Grover to look after me. Because he thought that I was a 'special case' and 'more powerful', he made Chiron have a house call.

"Anyways, one day, we went to a museum and I was called over by the freakiest and creepiest teacher, Mrs Dodds. She pulled me over into an empty museum room during lunch and turned into a freaking Fury before asking me where something was. She was screaming _where is it? where is it?_ into my face, and the next thing I knew, Chiron was there, throwing a ballpoint pen at me. The cap fell off while it was being thrown and I found myself holding a two-foot-long bronze sword."

He brought out a ballpoint pen. Annabeth stepped back, so everyone else did the same. Leo just stood still and was looking at Percy and the ballpoint pen.

"Yo, Percy. Have you gone insane? It's a pen, you're holding. A pen." Annabeth yanked him backwards just in time.

Percy uncapped the pen. He wasn't kidding about the two-foot-long bronze sword. "Its name is Anaklusmos. Riptide. Forged by Hephaestus, cooled in the Lethe. Its previous owners include Heracles. And I've had it for seven years."

He capped Riptide and it retracted into pen form. Then, he threw it as far away as possible. Annabeth rolled her eyes, while the rest of the seven stared at him. They could see exactly where he had thrown it: into a clearing in the meadow. "Go see if you can find it. You may be in for something you can't have imagined."

Piper, Hazel, Jason, Frank and Leo went on a hunt for a ballpoint pen. Twenty minutes later, five heroes, five _ashamed_ heroes, came back to the two campers empty-handed. "Sorry Percy, but we couldn't find it." Hazel apologised.

Percy laughed. "I know. I'd be surprised if you did." He lifted his shirt to show his ballpoint pen, safely stowed in his pocket.

"How -? It was - Wha -? I give up." Leo stuttered. Percy laughed again.

"The pen's enchanted to return to its owner whenever lost, accidentally or not. That property has been helpful _so_ many times." He looked nostalgically at the pen.

"Percy. Stop going on a tangent." Annabeth warned.

"Oh, yeah. Um. Yeah, so, after holding the sword, I did the only thing natural. I swung and she disappeared into dust. Then, later, Grover, being the terrible liar he is, tried to convince me that Mrs Dodds didn't exist. On the way home, I saw the Fates snip an electric blue string.

"Later still, my mom told me that I was going to Montauk with her. It was my favourite place then, because it was where she met Poseidon, my father. On the way, this huge bull-dude began chasing us, and I saw Grover with no pants. We veered to get to camp. Grover passed out, moaning for food. My mom and I were trying to lift him to camp when we had to drop him to get away from the Minotaur. Of course, that didn't work. We fought him, and he took my mother to the Underworld. That made me mad, understandably. Then, I used Thalia's Pine as a trampoline, pulled at his horn, got it out and drove it through him. My spoil of war was his horn."

"He then promptly passed out." Annabeth interjected.

"Anyway, time skip to the next day. I woke up at camp to Annabeth feeding my ambrosia. I found out that I was a demigod and I was being shown around camp, before facing Clarisse. She told me she had an initiation for all new kids and took me to the camp toilets. You can probably see where this is heading."

"This part is funny." Annabeth offered. Leo snickered.

"As you can imagine, I didn't really want my head down a toilet. I suddenly had this feeling in my gut and toilet water dowsed the Ares' kids and Annabeth. I'm sorry about that." He directed the last sentence to Annabeth. She waved off his apology. Leo stopped snickering. "I was stuffed into the Hermes Cabin. Before the last oath, the new kids were stuffed there until they were claimed.

"We played Capture the Flag. Annabeth tried to get me killed. Clarisse and her siblings came up to me and tried to maim me. I fell into the water, and I managed to beat them away. Next thing, I knew everyone was bowing to me, because I had been claimed by Poseidon.

"I had a prophecy to find the lightning thief, and Annabeth can take it from here."

Annabeth nodded. "Sure. So, we got the quest and Seaweed Brain got the prophecy which sucked, especially if it was the first prophecy you got.

"Anyway, so, because I know when people are bored, I'll tell you the abridged version. Our deadline was the summer solstice. We went to Medusa's place. Percy killed her. We saw Ares. He got Percy mad. He told us to get his shield. We did. We went back to Ares. He gave us a bag. We went to the Arc. Percy met Echidna and her Chimera. Percy killed them and fell off the Arc and made it explode. Percy got three pearls which later saved us from death. We went to the Lotus Casino for a week. That gave us a day until the summer solstice. We went to Procrustes' Water Beds. Percy killed him. We went the entrance of the Underworld and met Charon. Percy bribed him to let us across.

"We met Cerberus. I played catch with him. We met Hades. Percy had a huge conversation with him. He found out that Hades didn't steal the lightning bolt and that his Helm of Darkness was also missing. He found out that Hades had his mother. We all took a pearl and stepped on it. We left the Underworld. We met Ares. He made Percy even madder. It turned out that the bolt was hidden in the bag to begin with. Ares summoned a bull. Percy killed it. Percy demanded one-on-one combat with Ares. Ares agreed. Percy won and got the lightning bolt and the Helm of Darkness. We went to Olympus. Percy gave the items back and saved the world from World War 3: Poseidon against Zeus. We went back to camp. Luke tried to kill Percy. We went back to him waking up the next day, and me feeding him ambrosia. And that was his first quest."

* * *

The other five demigods stared at Percy, open-mouthed. Percy shifted his weight uncomfortably. "What about his next quest?" Leo managed to force the question out of his mouth.

"Annabeth tells it a lot better, so she'll tell you."

"Okay. So. The Sea of Monsters. Percy got a half-brother: Tyson the cyclops."

"You forgot to tell them the part when you stalked me all morning under your Yankees cap." Percy said.

"What do you mean _stalked_?" Frank asked.

"I mean," Percy started, while Annabeth was going redder from embarrassment, "she was following me all day, from the moment I woke up." He looked accusingly at his girlfriend, before kissing her forehead. The guys there had their eyes wide open at the whole _since he woke up_ part, and the girls were just _aw_ing at the cuteness of what Annabeth did.

"Can I get back to the quest? Thanks. So, Thalia's Pine got poisoned. Chiron got blamed. Tantalus came to fill in for him. Clarisse got the quest. Grover went to find Pan. Hermes visited Percy. Hermes tried to get Percy to get Luke on the good side. Tyson and I ran to Percy because we thought he had called us. Percy got us a boat ride. We asked for doughnuts. Tyson got doughnuts. A hydra appeared. Clarisse killed the hydra. We sailed to the Sea of Monsters. We met Charybdis and Scylla. We nearly got digested and spewed by Charybdis. Percy nearly got digested by Scylla. The boat went KA-BOOM. Tyson disappeared. Clarisse and her minions disappeared.

"We met Circe. She made me pretty. She made Percy into a guinea pig." Leo snickered again. "You made a cute guinea pig." She said, turning to Percy. All he did was smile at her and lace their fingers together. "Anyway, so, I ate this multivitamin Hermes had given us and fed the rest into the guinea pig cage. We made the island explode." Annabeth turned to Jason. "That was where I first met Reyna and Hylla." Jason looked confused, but before he could speak, Annabeth had already moved on. "We met Blackbeard. We stole his boat. Percy commanded it into sailing by just standing there. He said a word and the boat did whatever he wanted it to do."

"What did you say?" Leo asked, intrigued.

Percy slumped. "Mizzenmast."

"What?" Leo and Jason started laughing. Hazel and Piper were trying not to laugh. Frank was trying not to grin at him. Annabeth just squeezed his hand.

"Anyways," she continued, "We sailed to Siren Island. I wanted to hear them. Percy tied me up. He forgot to take my dagger away. I cut myself free. I swam towards the Sirens. Percy saved me. We sailed to Polyphemus' Island and the Golden Fleece. We (Tyson, Clarisse, Percy, Grover and me) attacked it."

"Nobody helped." Percy interjected. Annabeth and Percy laughed so hard, their faces went red.

"What? What do you mean, nobody helped?" Hazel said.

"No, I meant Nobody helped."

"Isn't that the same thing?"

"No. I mean, Nobody as in the name Odysseus called himself when _he_ went to defeat Polyphemus." Percy answered.

"Stop talking about Nobody! Let me get back to the story. So, we took the Golden Fleece. I passed out. Percy put the Golden Fleece around me. It weighed a ton. We ended up at Miami Beach. Percy gave Clarisse the Fleece. She got to Camp first. Luke found us before we left. He was surprised that Percy trusted Clarisse enough to get the Fleece to Camp. Luke took us prisoners. Percy tricked him into telling Camp about his evil plan. We get back to Camp. Clarisse thanked Percy in the most Clarisse-ish way possible: she insulted him. We put the Fleece on Thalia's Pine. The Fleece worked too well. We got Thalia back."

"Dude, you are a _god_!" Leo stated.

"Uh-uh. Almost been there. Almost done that." Percy replied, looking at Annabeth. They both grinned like mad.

"What?"

"You'll see on my last quest."

"'Kay."

* * *

"Am I going to tell you the third quest or not?" Annabeth interjected Percy and Leo's conversation.

"Uh, Wise Girl? You were kidnapped for the most part of this quest. I'll tell the abridged version of the Titan's Curse." Percy reminded her. "Well, we (Grover, Annabeth, Thalia and I) were recruiting these two new demigods. They were called Bianca and Nico di Angelo." Percy winced when saying Bianca's name. Annabeth just rubbed his shoulder sympathetically, trying to get him to relax. "Anyway, so Nico was this kid who loved to play this Greek Myth game called Mythomagic. He loved the idea of Greek myths. He was complaining to Bianca about not having one of the figurines. We found them. As well as a manticore. I attempted to kill it. It jumped off a cliff and took Annabeth down with it.

"We went back to camp. We met the Hunters of Artemis. I met Zoë. Bianca liked Zoë and vice versa. Late at night, Artemis was kidnapped whilst trying to find this creature. The next day, the Hunters and demigods got a quest. We had to co-operate and work together. Thalia hated Zoë. Thalia and Zoë had to go on the quest together.

"The Stolls put itching powder in the fifth quester's pants, stopping her from going on the quest. Nico and I were eavesdropping on the Hunter's conversation. Nico guessed that I was sneaking into the quest to save Annabeth. He made me promise to look after Bianca, who was going on the quest. I agreed." Percy looked down. He gulped visibly and Piper wondered what made the legendary Percy Jackson so nervous, so... scared. He collected himself and continued. "Using Annabeth's Yankees cap, I snuck out and followed Zoë, Thalia, Grover and Bianca on their quest. Then –"

"Dude! You, my man, are brilliant! Was this your second illegal quest?" Leo asked, incredulously.

"Yeah. Um... can I get back to the story?"

"Yeah, man. Sorry."

"Don't mention it. Anyway, then I found this cow-like _thing_, which I called Bessie."

"I still don't understand why." Annabeth said, questioning something of the past. The Ophiotaurus is always signified to be a male."

"Hey, it seemed like a girl, and there's a reason why you call me 'Seaweed Brain', remember?!" Percy replied, obviously having gone through this before.

"Hm. Point taken. Continue."

"Thanks. Now, any more interruptions? Speak now, or hold your peace until the end of this story." Jason tried not to smile at Percy's paraphrase of the wedding line. "No takers? Good. Now, in the Smithsonian, we were attacked by seemingly invincible skeletal soldiers that had been created by The General. These things followed us across the country, causing problems everywhere. It wasn't until we were in New Mexico that Bianca managed to kill one of the skeletons with her dagger. We went to Hoover Dam. I met Rachel. We made some dam jokes.

"We ended up in one of Hephaestus' forges. Bi –"

"That's one of my dad's forges!" Leo inputted.

"Yeah. So Bianca saw this figurine, coincidentally it was the one Nico was missing. It also happened to be the figurine of Hades. So, she went off to get it. I saw this dysfunctional thing ready to fall on her. I yelled at her to move. She saw the thing falling. She threw me the figurine and told me to give it to Nico. She sacrificed her life to make her brother happy." Percy looked away, his eyes rimmed with tears that always refused to fall whenever he talked about Bianca; the girl who was his cousin and Nico's sister. Hazel had her hands covering her mouth, tears running down her face.

"Nico... Bianca... died... told me..." She was muttering.

Percy turned back, his eyes red with tears that wouldn't fall. "I stood there for a while. Thalia yelled at me to come back. She said that the prophecy told us that this would happen. When we were on our way to the mountain, I had to decide whether or not to kill Bessie. If I killed Bessie, I would have the power to destroy or save the world. I, of course, didn't really want that responsibility. So, I traded Heracles' jacket, which I had gotten at some point, for my father's protection over Bessie.

"We arrived at the mountain that held Annabeth and Artemis captive. The General had us trapped. The General ended up being Atlas, a Titan who was annoyed by the idea of him having to hold the sky all the time. We could only kill Atlas if an Immortal and a demigod worked together. Atlas held the sky. Then, Luke held the sky for him. Then Annabeth held the sky for Luke. Then Artemis held the sky for Annabeth. I realised that we needed Artemis if we were going to get anywhere with Atlas, so I held the sky." Everyone else, except Annabeth and Percy, had their mouths open. "We tricked Atlas into holding the sky again.

"But, Zoë didn't survive the fight, as she was struck down by Atlas, her father. Artemis, who was obviously sad that her Lieutenant had died, put Zoë among the stars. We flew to Olympus where the gods were deciding the outcome of Bessie, the creature whom Artemis was looking for. However, due to my clever thinking, the Ophiotaurus was saved and we were rewarded for our bravery. Thalia became Artemis' new Lieutenant. And, we saved the world from another World War 3. When we got back to camp, Nico was so mad at me for letting his sister die, which I totally didn't do, in fact I warned her against going, and the mysterious crater thing appeared by the Mess Hall. I realised that Nico was a son of Hades, but I kept it a secret for as long as I could."

* * *

Again. all mouths were gaping. Percy and Annabeth felt so uncomfortable, that it was a relief when the conch horn rang for lunch. "Come on, guys." Annabeth beckoned. "Is it just me, or are you guys starving as well?"

"Absolutely famished." Percy responded. The couple then ran away as fast as possible, away from the uncomfy atmosphere they had been part of.

After lunch, Annabeth and Percy were dragged back to the group by Frank, who had threatened them by turning into a bull.

"Fourth quest, Percy. Spill."

Percy looked at Annabeth. She sighed. "Fine. I'll tell the story."

"By the way, remember this was your first quest as leader? You deserve to tell the story." Percy input.

"What? Wait, did you say _first quest as leader_?" Jason asked, obviously flabbergasted.

"Yeah. Percy was leader of the first. Clarisse was leader of the second. Zoë was leader of the third. I was leader of the fourth. Percy was leader of the fifth." Annabeth dismissed the question. "So, Percy got attacked by some empousa, these demon-like things. They were dressed like cheerleaders. I've always hated cheerleaders. Anyway, so I took Percy to camp. Okay, so when we got to camp, Percy met the new weapons master, because Mr D had gone. His name was Quintus and he had this giant hellhound as a pet. It was called Mrs O'Leary and loved Percy the moment she met him. During a battle drill with Giant Scorpions at the camp, we accidentally found an entrance into the Labyrinth. We learnt that Luke had used this entrance before and will try and lead his army through the Labyrinth straight into the heart of Camp Half-Blood. Before we left, Quintus gave Percy this dog whistle made of Stygian ice. It shattered after one use.

"I lead a quest to stop Luke from getting Ariadne's String. I chose Percy, Grover and Tyson to come with me, breaking the rule of only three campers going on a quest, but I needed them all.

"While we were walking through the Labyrinth, we met Tyson's idol, Briares. He was a Hekatonkheire. He let Tyson down, and Tyson realised that Briares was not all Tyson made him out to be. Tyson realised that Briares was actually nothing like he thought he was. Percy pulled Briares to one side and was talking to him."

"I talked sense into him. No one, not even a Hekatonkheire, will hurt my brother's feelings." Percy interrupted, his hand curled into a tight fist. Annabeth smiled briefly at Percy, whispered something into his ear, before continuing with the story.

"After we met the goddess Hera and a battle at the farm of Geryon, we got reunited with Nico, son of Hades, who blamed Percy for the death of Bianca. Percy helped summon the spirit of Bianca, and Nico was convinced to put his grudge behind him by the ghost of his sister. The next day, however, we left to find Hephaestus, hoping he would know the location of Daedulus.

"During the way, we met the Sphinx and had a... interesting time with her. Then, we got separated, with Percy and me searching for Hephaestus and Tyson and Grover searching for Pan after we talked to Hephaestus. After a meeting with Hephaestus, Percy and I went to Mt. St. Helens. There we found telkhines. Percy found me and convinced me to leave.

"After two weeks of Percy not showing up," Annabeth glared at Percy, who shrugged, "the campers made me realise that Percy must be dead. Therefore, we had to burn his shroud. Before it was burned, I saw Percy in the back of the Big House.

"Percy realised that we needed a mortal's help. One who could see through the Mist. So, we took Rachel. We went one way, and Percy had to fight his immortal half-brother. He needed help, so he blew the dog whistle and Mrs O'Leary barged in and saved us. Then, she vanished and I think she just went back to Quintus.

"Grover finally found Pan, but the god of the wild was dying and wanted Grover to tell the other satyrs that they must save the natural world themselves. We found out that Quintus was actually Daedalus, who extended his life-span by putting his soul into different automatons. The whole Quintus thing was his fifth body and we found out that Kronos has gained enough strength by Luke. We talked sense into Quintus and made him start feeling guilty.

"Kronos also possessed Luke, using his body as a starter form. Kronos found out that Nico di Angelo was a son of Hades and that he could have been the child of the Great Prophecy.

"Luke had already reached Daedalus and gotten Ariadne's string; using the magical instrument, he sent out Kronos's army to take Camp Half-Blood via the Labyrinth.

"We realised that we might as well surrender, when Quintus and Briares just barged out of the Labyrinth, fighting for us. We realised that we had made them feel so guilty about being self-obsessed, that they remembered who they were.

"Quintus started dying, and told us that the Labyrinth would now crumble, because it was tied to his life-force. He gave Mrs O'Leary to Percy as a pet and Briares... who knows where he went."

"Wait, so Percy. Where _were_ you while they thought you were dead?" Jason asked.

"Um... I was at Ogygia . Calypso, daughter of Atlas, lived there. She was punished by the gods for being his daughter, thinking that she was just as bad as him. So, the Fates had it, that every now and again, she would get a visit by a hero that she couldn't help but fall in love with. Her words, not mine." He input, before Annabeth could thwack him over the head. "She told me about her garden and asked about mine. I said that I only had a window-garden, and she gave me this flower. Hephaestus came and asked whether I wanted to go or stay. I was about to say 'go' when Calypso came up to me and told me that whoever came, could never stay. I told Hephaestus that I wanted to go. At the same time, I realised that the Fates worked it both ways. Calypso would always have been my biggest 'what if'." Piper and Hazel growled at the looks of want on their boyfriends' faces.

* * *

Hazel stared at Percy and asked about the quest they were most curious about. "What about the next quest? In detail."

"The Battle of Manhattan, eh?" He chuckled, humourlessly. "Well, it began with Beckendorf landing on my Prius on Blackjack."

"Who's Beckendorf and who's Blackjack?"

"Beckendorf, or Beck, was the head counsellor of the Hephaestus cabin. He was awesome. Blackjack, you can meet." Percy closed his eyes. _Hey, Blackjack?_

_Yo, boss. Whatcha calling me for? Want me to kick some heads in, or fly you to a battlefield, or -_

_No, that's okay. Um, how about you meet my new friends?_

_Sure, boss. I'm on my way._ Percy opened his eyes.

"Err, Perce? I'm pretty sure you can't call someone by just standing there with your eyes closed." Leo stated.

"You can if Blackjack is what he is, and you're a son of Poseidon." Percy replied. Then, he looked up, and smiled. "Blackjack's gonna be here in a few seconds."

"How do you know?" Jason asked.

"Because I can see him." Percy pointed up at a dark black thing in the sky.

"Blackjack's a pegasus." Piper said in wonderment. "Why did we assume Blackjack was a person? Blackjack sounds like a name for a pegasus. Why did we think he was a person?"

"Because you're not psychic." Annabeth replied dryly.

Blackjack landed by Percy. _Hey, boss?_

_Yeah, Blackjack?_

_You got doughnuts?_

"No. No I don't." Percy said, sounding exasperated.

"What does he want?" Piper asked.

"Doughnuts. Always doughnuts." Percy replied.

_So... you _don't _have doughnuts? _Percy face-palmed.

_No, Blackjack. I _don't_ have doughnuts._

_Shame. Hey, look. There's Annabeth!_

_I know Annabeth is here. I brought her here._

_Oh. Look out! Huge kid behind you!_

_Clarisse is not here this summer. She's at her mom's house._

_Damn. The wine dude, I suppose, is gone, too._

Percy smiled, despite himself. "Anyway, so Blackjack, here, landed on my Prius and I knew that I had to leave for my mission with Beck. It was time for me to save the world. Unfortunately.

"So, I got onto Blackjack, and –" He looked at Blackjack. "You know you can leave now, don't you?" The pegasus neighed, spread its wings and left, leaving the seven demigods staring into the sky, watching it. "Anyway, I got onto Blackjack and we went to the Princess Andromeda ship. Lu - Kronos was expecting us, though. We tried to blow it up, but Kronos survived. Beck didn't. I went back to camp. Beck and Silena were going out. I had to tell Silena that Beck had died. It wasn't easy.

"So, I got to read the prophecy which said that I could die. It was a lovely prophecy. I mean, I'll recite it to you." He cleared his throat, and announced his piece like it was some famous poem.

"I am going to recite to you lovely people, the Great Prophecy, which had been waiting for me to fill out for seventy years at least. I shall begin... now.

_A half-blood of the eldest gods_

_Shall reach sixteen against all odds_

_To see the world in endless sleep_

_Hero's soul cursed blade shall reap_

_A single choice shall end his days_

_Olympus to preserve or raze_".

Annabeth continued where he left off. "Percy told camp that there was a spy among them, someone who had been informing the Titans for years, but we put it aside until the bigger issues at hand were dealt with, such as the impending war against Kronos.

"Percy called me after about a week and told me that it was time for the battle to begin. The campers, alongside Chiron, arrived and Percy organized us (minus the Ares cabin, who refused to fight), and prepared us for an city battle. We enter Olympus through the Empire State Building to prepare and meet Hermes, who was furious with me. He believed that I could have stopped the war by helping Luke before he was possessed, saying he would have listened to me. Before the battle began, New York City was silenced by way of a powerful sleeping spell from Morpheus that puts all mortals to sleep. Despite being joined by the Hunters of Artemis; satyrs; naiads; dryads and other tree nymphs; the Party Ponies, automatons made by Daedalus; and Mrs. O'Leary; our forces were consistently forced back by sheer numbers. Kronos was not without losses, because Percy forced the Titan Lord's brother, Hyperion, into submission, from where Grover's nature powers trapped the Titan of the East in a massive maple tree. I was badly injured when I saved Percy from a blade thrown by Ethan, son of Nemesis that would have hit Percy in his Achilles point and would have most likely been a fatal injury. Percy told me this, informing me of where his weak spot is.

Rachel flew from a family island vacation to New York to tell Percy that he was not the hero of the Great Prophecy, and that it would influence his choice when he turned 16. More than that, she didn't know who the hero mentioned in the Great Prophecy was. She also informed Percy that the Titans had a monster on their side that only a child of Ares could destroy, but the Ares cabin stayed at camp.

The monster arrived, and we learnt that it was a drakon. Right when all hope seemed lost, Silena pretended to be Clarisse and led the Ares cabin into battle. She tried to slaughter it but was badly wounded. The real Clarisse arrived on a flying chariot and killed the drakon by herself. The campers found out that the first "Clarisse" was Silena. She admitted that she pretended to be Clarisse because that was the only way she could convince the rest of the Ares cabin to come and fight. With her last few breaths, Silena confessed she was the spy all along. She died a hero, and not a traitor.

Driven back to the blocks surrounding the Empire State building, we fought in a last stand to protect Mount Olympus from the massive army Kronos has created. Even when Hades arrived with his army, Kronos still managed to break through and enter Olympus.

Percy and Kronos, in Luke's body, battled in the throne room of Olympus, without either side gaining a significant advantage. Ethan rebelled against Kronos at the last minute, trying to kill him, but his sword ricocheted back into his stomach. With his dying breath, he told Percy that minor gods deserve better before falling into a fissure created by Kronos. Luke was shocked back into his non-evil self when I helped him remember his promise of family to me when he smashed me across the throne room. The Great Prophecy hinged on Percy's decision to give Luke my dagger rather than attempt to kill Luke himself. Luke injured himself at his mortal point and used all his power in one strike on Kronos. With his dying breaths, Luke told Percy that the minor gods should also have cabins at Camp Half-Blood. I told Luke that I loved him as a brother. Luke sacrificed himself for Olympus and became the hero of the prophecy.

With Poseidon ambushing Typhon at the Hudson River, the Olympians managed to defeat him. Returning to the throne room, they granted Percy, Grover, Thalia, Tyson and me rewards at the conclusion of their various quests. Percy, refusing godhood for himself, forced the gods to swear on the River Styx that they will recognize all of their children by the time they turn thirteen, Luke's dying wish. At camp, new cabins were built for every god, including Hades and all the minor gods. Rachel became the new Oracle and we were issued the new Great Prophecy:

_Seven half-bloods shall answer the call  
To storm or fire, the world must fall  
An oath to keep with the final breath  
and foes bear arms to the Doors of Death_

Athena promised me that I would be the architect that redesigns a trashed Mount Olympus. Grover became a Lord of the Wild and a member of the Council of the Cloven Elders. Tyson was rewarded as well, by becoming general of the Cyclopes' army and being given a new club. Percy was given the choice to become immortal, and a god, but he refused." Annabeth concluded.

By now, Jason was thinking _no wonder he's a legend_. Everyone was looking at Percy like he was a god.

"Is that what you meant by the _almost been there, almost done that_?" Leo asked. Percy nodded. "And I wanna see the video for this."

Percy sighed and led the group to the Hermes cabin.

"Travis! Connor!" He yelled. "Bring your butts out here! NOW!" The twins came out, looking scared.

"Yeah? 'Sup?"

"Leo, here, wants to see the Battle of Manhattan."

"Cool, dude. Come on in." They took us to the plasma telly they had stolen and put in a disk. Jason leant in, to see what actually happened.

In the video, you could see Percy's face. Jason did not want to come face-to-face with _that_ Percy. When Percy started fighting, it didn't help. Riptide became a source of mass destruction. Then there was a time skip to when Percy took on Hyperion. Suddenly, a small hurricane started, then it grew bigger and bigger until you could barely see Percy.

Who knew that Percy, the nicest guy at camp, could become so lethal?

All too soon, the conch horn rang for dinner.

Percy sighed. "I suppose my trick will have to wait until the morning."

* * *

*the next day*

08:30

"Rise and shine!" Percy woke the seven up. "We're going to the Canoe Lake, with _no interruptions_, got it?" They all nodded, remembering the video from last night.

When they got to the lake, Percy raised his hands. Water literally evaporated from the lake and turned into mini-clouds, hovering around the lake at Percy's eye level. When he lowered his hands, the clouds started raining. The quantity changed, depending on how quickly he lowered his hands.

"Dude, that's awesome!"

"That's amazing."

"Brilliant."

* * *

Percy got a sea of compliments, and the seven (minus Percy) thought he deserved it.


End file.
